The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement, particularly for sealing a valve piston relative to a valve housing, which includes a plurality of axially spaced sealing rings, and a plurality of supporting rings which support and hold the sealing rings.
Sealing arrangement of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For sealing of a valve piston relative to a valve housing, a plurality of inner sealing rings, such as for example T-rings are utilized. In many valves it is necessary to use several seals or sealing rings which are arranged in axially spaced relationships relative to one another. Supporting rings are arranged between these sealing rings so as to hold and support the latter and form thereby spacer rings. The supporting rings protect the sealing rings from undue deformation, on the one hand, and hold the sealing rings at predetermined axial distances from one another, on the other hand. The known arrangements with inner sealing rings are composed of a plurality of individual parts. Thereby, the mounting and dismounting of such sealing arrangements is very time consuming and the tools required for these processes are very expensive.